To Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Brothers, Sisters, and Everything in Betwe
by Darkpenn
Summary: This relationship thing is, well, really hard.


**To Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Brothers, Sisters, and Everything in Between**

 _This relationship thing is, well, really hard._

 _[Author's note: After the story_ Brothers in Arms _was posted, a number of readers requested a follow-up story. This story also follows on from the series_ The Power Within.]

"That was fun," said Yang. "If would have been more fun if I had won, of course, but still."

"Gosh, if only someone had told you that Melanie was fast and tough and strong," said Ruby, as she dabbed at Yang's bruises with a bag containing ice cubes. "Oh, wait, I did tell you that."

"Listening carefully to useful advice and acting on it is not really what I do," said Yang.

They were sitting at the bar of Junior's nightclub in Mistral. The place was closing for the night; Melanie Malachite was throwing out the last few customers.

"Well, if you had used your Maiden powers and your Semblance you probably would have won," said Ruby.

"Er, uh, yeah, probably," said Yang, as she took the glass of whiskey offered by the barman. "Well, at least our respective boyfriends seemed to have kissed and made up." She nodded at the booth where Yatsuhashi Diachi and Hei Xiong – aka Junior – were deep in discussion over something or other. Every now and then they made a toast and drank.

"Huh," said Ruby. "You know, I still find it very strange to think of Yatsu as my boyfriend. We have ... both managed to avoid saying it. We are still ... defining things, I suppose. Say, did you know that he can lift me completely off the ground with one arm? Doesn't even have to try."

"Sounds romantic," said Yang, as she took the icebag from Ruby and put it on top of her head. "Well, I suppose we had better join them before they get completely carried away." She picked up her whiskey and they went to the booth. They squeezed in beside the two very large men.

"My brother has introduced me to a wonderful new drink!" said Yatsuhashi. "It is called sake. You must try some." He poured a glass for Ruby and Yang, as well as another for himself and for Hei.

"Don't forget me," said Melanie, pulling up a chair. Yatsuhashi poured one for her as well. She tossed it down. "Ah, I needed that," she said, as she re-filled her glass. "Nice headgear, Yang."

"Thank you," said Yang, with as much dignity as can be mustered by someone with an icebag on top of their head. She finished her glass of whiskey and then picked up the sake.

"Careful, it can bite," said Hei.

"Melanie, how is it that after that match Yang is basically one large bruise and you seem totally unaffected?" said Ruby.

"Meh, it's what I do for a living," said Melanie.

"Yang, you should have seen Melanie fighting Grimm at Gulch's castle," said Ruby. "Well, actually, I didn't see it, but Yatsu and Edward said that they were very impressed."

"Very impressed," said Yatsu.

"Uh, speaking of Supercook," said Melanie, "I don't suppose you, er, run into him at all, at Beacon, do you?"

"Occasionally," said Ruby.

"I see him nearly every day," said Yatsuhashi. "He is well."

"Huh?" said Ruby.

"Does he, you know, how can I put this, does he, er, ever mention me?" said Melanie.

"Often," said Yatsuhashi. "In fact, he was very interested when I told him I was coming here. He asked me to give you a message."

"Really?" said Ruby.

"Well, out with it," said Melanie.

Yatsuhashi leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

Melanie smiled – unusual, for her. "Give him a message from me," she said. She whispered into Yatsuhashi's ear – and then kissed him.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're smooching!" said Ruby. Then she stopped. "Heh," she said. "My boyfriend. Really. My boyfriend."

"I will convey your words," said Yatsuhashi. "But that is all."

"Once a team, always a team," said Yang.

"Then let me make a toast," said Hei. Everyone lifted their glasses of sake. "To girlfriends, boyfriends, brothers, sisters, and everything in between!"

"Odd, but I'll drink to anything," said Yang.

They all stood, and then threw down their sake. Ruby gave a cough.

"Hey, that's not at all bad," said Yang.

"See if you still think that when you get the hangover," said Hei.

"What," said Yatsuhashi, "is a hangover?"

"You'll find out," said Melanie. "What do you think of your first sake, Ruby?"

"It's, er, good," said Ruby. "Fine. Quite ... good. Different to milk. Uh, why have you guys gone all blurry? Gosh, the floor seems a long way away, all of a sudden."

"You're the girl who destroyed about a million Grimm in one shot, right?" said Melanie.

"I did that?" said Ruby. "Oh, yes, I did. Say, Yatsu, have I ever told you that you're really, really handsome?"

"I'm guessing another five seconds," said Yang.

"Five seconds to what?" said Ruby. She chuckled, and then her eyes flickered closed, and then she started going down. Straight into Yatsuhashi's ready arms.

"Nice catch," said Hei.

"Well, after all, she is my girlfriend," said Yatsuhashi.

END


End file.
